Articles, such as braces and the like, often need to be both closed and tightened. The closure of such articles commonly involves a gross or macro adjustment of the article, while tightening of the article commonly involves a fine tune or micro adjustment of the article. For example, closure of medical braces commonly involves both a coupling of opposing sides of the medical brace about a user's limb (i.e., a macro adjustment) and a subsequent tightening or tensioning of the medical brace about the limb (i.e., a micro adjustment). Different devices and/or components are often employed to provide the macro and micro adjustment of the article. For example, medical braces commonly include a buckle or other fastening component (e.g., Velcro straps, snap buckles, zippers, and the like) that provide the gross or macro closure of the brace. Such braces may also include a micro adjustment device or component (e.g., lace, adjustable straps, and the like) that provides a more fine tune or micro adjustment of the brace. The use of macro and micro adjustment devices or components often require the user to employ both hands in closing and/or tightening the brace. In addition, the macro and micro adjustment devices/components are often positioned remotely from one another about the brace. The positioning and/or use of both hands may be time consuming and/or cumbersome for a user. Additionally, in some instances, the macro adjustment device/component (e.g., buckle or fastening component) may be releasable while the brace is under tension, which may pose a risk to the user and/or otherwise prove inconvenient.